nienna_projectfandomcom-20200215-history
Advocates of the Craft
Yvelia The ever demanding queen of magic, Yvelia expects only one thing of her followers – to utilize the art to the furthest extent to achieve their true desires. To be dishonest with oneself is the ultimate sin in her vision, and doubt is never tolerated. In a sense, Yvelia and her followers are single minded, selfish and often lose focus on anything outside their vision. There is no ambiguity in a follower of Yvelia – their will wear their agenda on their sleeve. Yvelia and her followers simply look past the implications of their actions. To her, magic is a tool used to reach a greater purpose. Suffering is an acceptable side effect, so long as the end result is grand. Yvelia resides in both Nirvana and Acheron. Her favored weapon is the Dagger. Worship of Yvelia is not very widespread, and most advocates operate individually. At most, small congregations within magic communities can be found. Yvelia’s symbol is simply a dagger dripping with blood. It is often drawn in blood. “For a higher purpose.” Yvelia appears as a strange humanoid creature made of reddened bones with bloody tendrils twisting over and around her. Bartosk Bartosk epitomizes the studious wizard. Detached and uncaring, Bartosk is dedicated to only one thing – understanding the world around him. Free from the confines of good and evil, Bartosk often expends his power to communicate with contemporaries beyond The Borderlands to build his repertoire of knowledge. Any sort of prying or disaster is purely accidental. Though he wouldn’t show it, he is deeply humble and apologetic and will work to set right any wrong he may have caused. Bartosk resides within the Outlands. He has no favored weapon. Though very popular, worship of Bartosk beyond university guildhalls is unheard of. His advocates are typically mortal versions of himself – mages in it for the sake of knowledge. Bartosk’s symbol is an open spellbook adorned with unintelligible runes. "The only true wisdom is in knowing you know nothing.” “Any fool can know. The point is to understand.” Bartosk appears as a garishly dressed young man, sporting colorful clothing and an equally colorful beard. His eccentric nature is not only legendary, but infectious. Nystra The twin sister of Yvelia, Nystra represents the opposite extreme of magic. A favorite of sorcerers, rogues and bards, Nystra places great worth in one’s power of personality and views magic as an extension of it. Nystra wants her followers to live as she does – wild, untamed and beholden to no one. Instead of defending the weak or conquering great evils, Nystra wants self-expression to be preserved. Though this seems ultimately good Nystra is not without her mischievous side, and many of her followers have fallen into madness following her direction. Though many do selfishly adopt this dogma to justify their evils, most develop and inclination towards the arts and spread their fantastic experiences with the world. Nystra resides in Limbo and Pandemonium. Nystra is very well known throughout the land, but grand temples dedicated to her are un-heard of. Instead, her likeness is spread by her many advocates that express her glory in their arts. Nystra’s symbol is a dual faced theatre mask, with each expression exaggerated wickedly. “No great mind has ever existed without a touch of madness.” Nystra’s appearance is never the same. She is known to shift between races both known and unknown to man between blinks.